Rules and Availability Checker
Please read all of these rules if you'd like to apply. These rules apply to all categories, boards and threads. 'Rules' 'Forum Rules' 1.) No cussing of any sort, including offensive or derogatory terms, even if obscured through means of symbols or misspellings. 2.) Do not flame, troll, or treat others rudely. They are human like you and deserve respect. 3.) Keep all content PG. 13 4.) No excessive blood or gore in pictures, videos, or any form of media. 5.) The administrators and moderators reserve the right to edit, move, or delete a thread without explanation or warning. 6.) Please do not bump a thread if it has been less than 24 hours since the last post. 7.) Only the administrators (Wintergreen and Tsuki) reserve the right to judge any act which occurs on this website and offer an appropriate consequence. 8.) No spamming allowed. Spam is Stupid Pointless Annoying Messages. 9.) No "Reputation for Reputation" threads allowed. 10.) You must be 13 or older to join. If you are 12 or younger and have an account, your account will be suspended until you are 13 or older. 11.) Do not steal another member's art, character, fanfiction etc. and claim it as your own. This is both stealing and plagiarism, and doing so will result in either a temporary or permanent ban depending on how severe the stealing/plagiarism was. 12.) No mini-modding allowed. Mini-modding is where an ordinary member tries to act as a moderator. If you see a member causing trouble or violating the rules please report them to a staff member. 13.) If your character(s) have not been accepted yet please do not roleplay. Violation of any of these rules will result in a warning. Get three warnings and your account will be suspended for a few days. Get three suspensions and your account will be permanently banned. 'Roleplay Rules' 1.) You must follow the lore of the rp. All cats are mixed with an animal, no more than one and no less than one. Pelts must have natural coloration, same for animal parts. Remember, the cats are more ‘cat’ than anything else. Also your character’s name must describe your cat and make sense. Also, PLEASE be diverse in your choices! I understand everyone wants to fly but we can't have everyone be birds. Maybe look through an animal encyclopedia before you join, there are so many interesting animals out there you could mix with~! 2.) When making your cat you can write a detailed description of what they look like or draw a picture of them. You may do both if you think it better explains your character. However, you MAY NOT use artwork that you yourself did not draw. 3.) When writing your cat's personality, skills and history you must write at least 3 lines for each. Try to get in depth~! Also remember, you can show me how your cat shines, but it can't be perfect in every way. Work in a flaw or two. 4.) No one-liners. Please try to write in a paragraph-like form. This means at least 3 to 4 lines. Also try to keep spelling mistakes to a minimum. Also on the topic of writing do not let the roleplay go to fast! This is a story that you must take time with- if you and one other person are going back and forth stop and wait so that others do not get left behind. 5.) No perfect cats!! Because each cat is connected to an animal they tend to focus on that animal’s specific strengths AND weaknesses. (ex. A hummingbird cat could be able to fly really fast but might be a poor fighter!) 6.) If you are inactive for over 2 weeks (counted from last post) I will try and contact you. If you haven't come back within 2 weeks your character will be deleted (sorry, but it's to keep the forum from getting cluttered with inactive characters) so please stay as active as possible! This goes double for leaders, medicine cats, and deputies. 7.) You may create three-five cats at most. (There is an exception if a character is made as kit part of a litter to your character, see rule 10). Remember to check the Allegiances, there can only be 15 warriors and 10 apprentices at most so make sure a rank isn't full when you apply. Elders do not count towards your three cat count and can be considered NPCs. 8.) Double posting is okay if used to roleplay different characters or to post two different applications. 9.) MATING RULES: Mates must be roleplayed by two different members, you may not mate with another of your own characters. Don't post sexual content onto the thread, please move it to a pm or 'fade to black'. If you are going to have kits talk to your partner and decide who will rp who and design the kits together- you may only rp one of your kits, extras must be rped by other people. See below for more details: 10.) KIT RULES: Kits made through mates during the roleplay will not count as one of the three cats you can initially make. (For example, if you have three warriors and one of them gets pregnant you can rp one of the kits). However due to the harsh conditions keep in mind that only 1-3 kits may be born to a litter at a time. Pregnancy lasts about one week in real time, and forms must be completed and accepted before their due date. Remember when designing your kits that their soul animal does NOT depend on the genetics of their parents but their own personality. 'Availability Checker' This part will change accordingly. Because of the popularity of certain types of animals and character traits there will be a limit issued on some types of animals. This is to encourage diversity. *These do not apply to Elders as they are considered NPC. Please check below before making your character: Avian Chimera: 6/6 closed Canine Chimera: 0/3 open Feline Chimera: 2/3 open Prehistoric Chimera: 2/2 closed Anthropod Chimera: 0/3 open Albino: 0/1 open Odd-Eyed: 0/2 open